Daydreaming
by xoSmiley4Lifexo
Summary: This is an original of mine. : Um, It was kind of inspired by the movie, "Sleeping With The Enemy," but that wasn't a choice on the movie's list so I said Sleeping Beauty. I hope I didn't make people mad. ENJOY! R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Haylynn

Preface

**"I didn't think there was a perfect girl in existence... you've proven me wrong." **He mumbled, tucking a loose stand of hair behind my ear as I shook my head.

"I'm anything but perfect." I whispered, closing my eyes and leaning into his strong chest. I inhaled the amazing scent of him, enjoying every second. I felt him tighten his arms around me, pushing me closer and burying his face in my hair. "You, on the other hand, are perfect. Amazingly perfect." I finished.

He shook his head and brought my face up to his so he could stare into my eyes.

"I'm far from it, though. You're a whole lot closer to perfect than I am." He said back, placing his cheek on my neck in a loving and comforting embrace. I closed my eyes and sighed, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"You are perfect." I argued quietly, turning my head to kiss his cheek that was turned to me. "To me, you are the most perfect thing in the universe. And no matter what, that will always be true."

He sighed and his breath tickled my pale neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"I love you." He whispered, bringing me impossibly closer to him and taking his cheek from my neck. His eyes were loving, protective, and content all at the same time. "More than life, more than myself. I love you so, so much."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, stretching up on my toes to do so. He gladly leaned down so I wouldn't have to stretch as far.

"I love you, too." I said. His eyes flared with everything that I was feeling inside of me, but couldn't put into words.

Then, as his lips crashed into mine with intense and pure love, I realized something very, very important.

He _was_ perfect. And there was nothing he could say to change my mind.

* * * *

Chapter One

**I rested my head against the school bus window. **I closed my eyes in thought. A new school, new town, new people, new life. New everything. I had no idea how this was going to turn out. It wasn't a big school, I guess. It _was_ bigger than the school I went to before, though, which scared me the most. More than anything else.

I was in the last seat of the all-too-new yellow school bus. A boy sat beside me, glancing shyly at me from behind his dark lashes. I tried not to notice.

I sighed and thought about my friends back in my old school. Sam, Scarlet, Jade, Elizabeth, Jasmine, Brianna, Lynn, Jackie, Josh, Mark, Dan, Will, Evony...

I missed them so much it hurt. Why did we have to move? Why?

I opened my eyes to get my friend's faces out of my sight. I hated thinking about them, and the fact that I would probably never see them again brought un-welcomed tears to my bright blue eyes. This wasn't fair. Nothing was fair.

But I had to suck it up. I would make new friends, I would meet new people, new teachers, new neighbors. Who knows? Maybe I would like this place better.

As the school bus stopped in the school parking lot, I stood up slowly. I didn't feel like I should be anxious to get inside the school, but I did. I wanted to walk through the doors, to see people stare.

But I shot that idea down once I thought of how my school had treated new kids. How people would flock around them, leaving them no breathing room, and then suddenly they belonged to someone's clan. I really didn't want that.

I was the last to leave the bus, and even though I didn't want to be noticed, I obviously was.

Everyone stared. Everyone. Their eyes were on me as if I was fresh meat to a hungry pack of wolves.

I could tell they had been expecting me. I could tell by the way the shy people smiled, and the popular girls snickered, and the cool boys whistled. My pale face suddenly turned red.

I had known this would be tough, but I didn't think it would be like this.

Then, before I knew it, the flocking started.

People were shouting their names at me, hoping that I was listening. I tried to listen, but all their names got mushed in with other names and none of them made sense.

Only one name stood out to me, and the name belonged to a short, tiny, dark haired girl with glasses and freckles all over her face.

"Hi. My name is Kali Prescott. What's yours?" She asked shyly, smiling up at me.

"Haylynn Smith." I said quietly, shyer than usual.

"Cool. Hey, I'll show you around." She said, dragging me out of the flock that surrounded me and into the school.

As soon as we entered, all eyes were on me again. Even teachers this time. It was like I was a magnet and I pulled everyone and everything in.

When we somehow escaped from the madness, Kali took me to my homeroom. The school was a lot bigger on the inside. Tons of elevators and stairs. And a lot of people.

"I'm not in your homeroom," Kali said, a frown on her face, "But I have math with you second period. I'll see you there, okay?" She waved and walked away, looking back once.

I turned and faced my huge homeroom, eyes on me again. My face turned red as I made my way to the teacher's desk.

"Hello." He said, a smile on his chubby face. "You must be Haylynn. Welcome."

"Thanks." I said, the shyest I've ever been in my life.

"Just pick an empty seat anywhere." He said nicely. "I hope you have a nice first day."

I nodded and looked around for an empty desk.

That's when I saw him.

He was tall and muscular. Not lanky like me. He was tone, and had dark brown hair with the darkest eyes I had ever seen. He was smiling a breathtaking smile my way, my face turning every shade of red. I had to look away.

I sat down at a free desk and hid my burning face in my hands.

"Hey." Someone said. The voice was manly, and very attractive.

I looked up to see that boy I had been staring at earlier.

"Hi." I said. The blush probably returning.

"My name's Ben Taylor." He said, extending a hand to me. I shook it.

"Haylynn Smith." I said back.

He smiled his amazing smile at me again.

"I like that name. Very original." He commented.

"It's a mixture between Haylee and Gracelynn." I informed him, a little smile forming on my lips. "My parents couldn't decide which name they liked better. So they mixed them."

He chuckled.

"That's really cool." He said.

I nodded and turned to see a group of girls rolling their eyes at me. Obviously I was the new gossip. Great.

I shyly looked back at Ben, who was looking right back at me.

"Don't worry about them." He said, his eyes flaring with un-needed protectiveness. "They get their joy by making fun of others."

I nodded.

"Yeah. I know a few people like that."

He shook his head and his smile came back.

"So, Haylynn, would you like me to show you around this hell hole we call a school?"

I couldn't help but laugh, which caused his smile to widen.

"Sure." I said. "Thank you."

"Hey, no problem." He said as the teacher rose from his seat. "Come on, let's go ask Mr. Willis. He usually lets us get away with anything."

He lead me to the front desk and Mr. Willis smiled at us.

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Is it okay if I showed Haylynn around school next period?" Ben said. I would never say no to him.

Mr. Willis nodded and wrote us a pass.

"Sure thing. Take good care of her, Ben." He said jokingly.

"You won't have to worry about that." Ben said, smiling down at me. I had to look away, the redness returning to my cheeks.

When the bell rang, Ben took my hand and led me into the hall way. It was crowded at first, but we moved faster once people went into their next classes.

Ben didn't let go of my hand.

"So, tell me about yourself. Where did you live before?" He asked, smiling at me.

"Um, I moved here from Maine." I said. "I lived in China there. It's kind of a culture shock, though, coming here."

He nodded.

"Yeah. Well, at least you didn't move into a huge city or something. Springfield Georgia isn't that big."

I smiled.

"That's a good thing. I couldn't survive in a city school."

He laughed.

"Yeah, me either."

He took me into a big room. Filled with bleachers, with basketball hoops and a wooden floor. We were in the gym of Springfield High School.

It felt good, to be in here. Like I belonged here. Like I was welcome here.

"Looks like you're a Gator, now." He said, a smile on his face.

I smiled back.

"I guess so." I agreed. I was now a Springfield Gator. No longer in the comfort zone of being an Erskine Academy Eagle.

I looked up at Ben, who was staring right back at me. I got a good look, then. His face was tan. Not overly tan, but tan. He had smooth skin, and dark brown eyes that seemed endless. I felt like I was lost in them.

His face had an expression on it that was hard to name. His eyes were adoring, like he liked what he saw when he looked at me. His lips were turned up into a little crooked smile. His hand was still in mine.

My heart fluttered. I could hear it thumping almost literally out of my chest.

"You have really pretty eyes." He said quietly, shocking me. No guy had ever taken the time to notice my eyes before.

"Thank you." I whispered, pulling away from the death-grip of his eyes. My face was burning.

He chuckled, it sounding light and easy. His eyes never left my face.

"So, this is the gym." He said, pulling us forward to walk on the wooden surface. "Really nothing special."

"A gym's a gym." I said, a smile on my lips. "But I have to say, I like yours."

He smiled.

"Yeah." He agreed, pulling me along by his side across the gym floor. I looked down as we walked over the symbol in the center. Ben suddenly tightened his grip on my hand, sending shivers down my spine as he did so.

"You belong here, don't worry about it." He said kindly, looking at me with those pit-less eyes again.

I nodded and smiled up at him.

"I know." I said.

We walked to another door on the other side of the gym, leading to another hallway. He led me down the narrow walk way and took me inside another room.

It was small, the typical size of a classroom in Erskine, and it was very homey. It felt like I was back home.

"This is the music room." He said, extending his free hand as a gesture. "My favorite room in the school."

I looked up at him.

"Really?" I asked. "I love music."

"Me, too." He said, the adoring expression coloring his dark eyes again. "What bands do you like?"

I sighed, looking through my mind to find my favorites. I had too many to choose from.

"Um, Skillet. Definitely Skillet. Decyfer Down, Thousand Foot Crutch, Fireflight, Flyleaf. Uh, Run Kid Run, Disciple, Sum 41, Reliant K, Barlow Girl, um..." I could have gone on forever, but Ben's expression stopped me.

His eyes brightened up, a smile spread across his perfect face. He looked amazed, and that he had finally found someone who could relate to him in some way.

"Me, too!" He said happily, sitting us down in some chairs at the front of the classroom. "Oh my God! That is so cool! You are amazing! What's you're favorite song by Skillet?"

I blushed at his comment about me being amazing. I wished.

"It's really hard to choose." I said. He nodded in agreement. "But, my favorites would have to be Hero, Awake and Alive, Whispers in the Dark, Comatose, Imperfection, The Last Night, and Those Nights." I looked up to see Ben's smile widen. "How about you?"

"The same exact ones!" He exclaimed, the smiled growing impossibly larger. "Wow. You are, like, the best girl ever created!"

I blushed even darker.

"Thanks." I mumbled, hiding my face with my hair. I turned away from him. I probably looked like an idiot with my face red every time he smiled at me.

"Hey," he said gently, his hands on my burning face. He brought my face back to face him, brushing some hair from my eyes. I stared at him in shock.

He smiled at me, the expression he wore melting my heart.

"Please don't hide you're face." He whispered. "Please."

I nodded and tried to smile back at him. My lips quivered.

His eyes suddenly got very concerned, a pucker forming between his brows. He put a hand gently to my cheek as if I were made of glass and could break at any moment.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper.

The truth was, I wasn't entirely sure what was wrong. I just didn't feel...well. I didn't feel right. Like I didn't deserve someone like this boy right here telling me that I was amazing, or the best girl ever created. It made me feel powerless and hopeless. It made me feel weak and feeble to the world. Like I could literally snap from all the weight.

I shook my head and tried to smile again. I could tell he wasn't fooled. His almost black eyes filled with more concern, and the furrow between his brows deepened.

"Please tell me, Haylynn." He said, his voice agonized. Why did he care so much?

"I don't know." I said, my voice uneven. "I just feel...weak."

"Like, sick weak?" He asked, his hands ready to steady me if needed. "Hey, I won't let you fall. I promise."

I smiled a tiny smile and shook my head.

"Not sick weak." I corrected. "Like self weak."

He frowned and then his hands were back on either side of my face, his eyes boring into mine with intense force.

"The funny thing is, I hardly know you, and I already know you're one of the strongest people I have ever met." He said quietly, chuckling once. "You are _anything_ but weak. Don't ever think you are."

I forced my eyes away from his. I couldn't bare the intensity anymore.

Why did I feel this way about someone who I had just met about twenty minutes ago? I usually never believed in love at first sight, but now...

"Please look at me, Haylynn." He pleaded. "Please. I feel like I can talk to you..." He trailed off, his face turning red, too, "I feel like I can talk to you about anything."

I looked into his eyes again.

"Thank you." He said, the smile returning, his fingers still on my red face, my heart still pounding a hundred miles an hour.

I smiled and nodded, taking one of his hands from my face and placing it to my chest, so he could feel how fast my heart was racing.

"No problem." I said as he did the same to one of my hands, placing it over his heart. His heart was beating just as fast as mine was, maybe even faster.

After a minute of that, we stood up and he took my hand again. We left the music room, but I had a feeling I would see it again soon.

Ben took me down the hall a little ways and took us into another room. This one was bigger, and had homey looking brown walls.

"This is the English room." Ben said. "Usually the room for our creative writers."

"Cool." I responded, smiling up at him.

He smiled right back.

"Do you write?" He asked, suddenly very interested about what I did and didn't do.

"A little." I admitted. "Usually songs and stuff. I'm actually working on a new one..."

"You write songs, too?" He asked, the wide smile back on his amazing face.

"Yeah." I said, smiling back.

"Is there anything you _can't_ do?" He said, his dark eyes staring deeply into my bright ones.

"Um, I'm not good at math." I told him. He chuckled.

"I write songs, too." He said, adoration in his eyes again. "And, also, I am very suckish at math."

I giggled and he smiled warmly at me once again.

"I love you're laugh." He commented, my blush spreading across my cheeks again. If I kept blushing like this, my skin would probably stay that way. I averted my gaze from his and walked forward a little, feeling him follow me.

"What kind of songs do you write?" He asked lightly.

"All kinds." I admitted. "The usual. Love, loss, heartbreak, friendship."

He suddenly stopped, causing me to stop, too. I turned to see the same concerned face that I had seen earlier. His eyes had the worry deep inside of them. It looked as if he was going to cry for me, as if he was scared for me.

"Heartbreak?" He asked.

"Yeah." I mumbled, turning away from him again. "Um, we should probably go to another room."

"Okay." He said quietly, almost a whisper. His voice, which was usually happy and joyful, was now sad and pouring with deep concern. I could tell he had a question he was dying to ask me. About my heartbreak, and how I was heartbroken. But, to be completely honest, I had no idea what to tell him. Not yet.

About a month ago, back home, I had been dating a boy named Seth. Seth was everything a girl would want. Sporty, cute, popular, everything. And for some reason, he liked me and asked me out.

And I said yes.

I should have known that was a mistake.

Seth was abusive. And he drank a lot. What else would you expect from the popular senior jock? He would come to my house after his games, because he knew my parents wouldn't be there.

And he would hit me.

He would blame me about everything. Losing a game, a fight with a friend. I was too afraid to break up with him, or tell anyone. He was bigger than me. A lot bigger. And he knew where I lived. He could hurt me anytime he wanted.

That was one of the reasons I moved here. Away from Maine, away from Seth. It was hard to remember, the bone breaking pain I had experienced. I never wanted to think about it.

The only thing that I could do that would help me cope with anything was writing songs about it. About girls getting abused by their boyfriend's. And being afraid to let anyone know the truth.

That was the heartbreak story I had never told anyone except for my notebook. Not only did I go through physical pain, I experienced the worse pain ever.

Why was it always me who got hurt? Why did only these boys like me?

I felt heartbreak for the first time, and let me tell you, it's a lot worse than people say. It takes over you, an endless blackness. Depression. Hatred. Loneliness.

Fear.

But I couldn't think of that now. I was here, away from all of that, far away. I was happy. I had already made two friends. Kali and Ben. And I knew that they would always be there for me.

We were in the hallway again, Ben leading the way as usual. I followed quietly behind, watching as his hands twitched, and his legs became stiff. What was wrong with him?

I reached my hand to touch his shoulder and he immediately softened up. He turned and put a smile on his face. A fake smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

The frown came back and the sadness polluted his dark eyes again. He walked up to me, looking down as he did so. He was really tall.

I looked up at him. I could tell that he was going to ask me now. Was I ready to tell him?

I hadn't even told my parents about Seth, yet. Let alone Ben. But I felt something...and I didn't know what it was. I had never felt it before now. Not with Seth, not with anyone.

"No, Haylynn." He whispered, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "What's wrong with _you?_ What is going on? I can tell there is something wrong. I just..." He couldn't finnish. He suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him tightly, putting his cheek on the top of my head. He held me securely, as if to tell me he was never letting go.

And I didn't want him to. Ever.

"I..." I pushed my face into his shoulder, not wanting him to see the tears that were bound to pour from my eyes. "I don't know what to say."

Ben's body tightened around me. He took my face in his hands and pulled it up so that he could look into my bright blue eyes.

"I'm listening." He promised. "I'll always be listening."

How could this be happening? I had just met him, what, forty minutes ago? And now, suddenly, I was about to reveal my deepest darkest secret to him? I didn't know how to explain it...what did I feel for Ben?

_I'll always be listening..._

It hit me, then.

I was in love with Ben. Hopelessly in love.

Oh my. What was I getting myself into?

* * *

**Okay! That was the first chapter of my novel, "Daydreaming." I hope you guys liked it! This story was basically inspired by the movie, "Sleeping with the Enemy," but I put my own characters and stuff. I don't own that movie!!!! :D Thanks for reading!!! R&R!!!**

**love,**

**Smiley =D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

**"Ben, I don't know." **I whispered. Tears leaked through the corners of my eyes and he gently wiped them away with his thumbs.

"I'm here." He promised. I nodded, having complete trust in him.

"I know." I said, closing my eyes again and leaning into him for support. He wrapped his arms around me again, holding me impossibly closer.

My body started to shake with my sobs. Why was I crying? The bad memories? The embarrassment? The fact that someone like Ben was comforting me?

It was all those things combined. The pain from my past was stinging my heart.

"Ben." I said between sobs. "Ben, I want to tell you."

He nodded and let me move my head so I was looking at him again.

"Go on." He urged lightly. A little smile pulled at my lips.

I took a deep breath and nodded to myself. _Here it goes,_ I thought. _Here it goes. You'd better be ready for this._

"Back in Maine," I started, looking in his eyes for a reason to stay standing, "My ex-boyfriend, Seth. He..." I took another deep breath. I watched as Ben's eyes went from concern to fierce and angry within seconds. "He abused me."

Ben's arms were rigid around my body. His face was hard, his eyes wild with fury. I felt a pang of relief and horror at the same time. I had finally told someone. But Ben...was he okay?

He wasn't breathing. Then, before I knew it, I was shoved roughly into his arms even closer, struggling to breath. His hands were moving up and down my back in a comforting manner. I was confused. Why was his body shaking? Why were sobs escaping his lips?

"I'm so sorry." He said, finding it hard to talk in between sobs. His tears fell on the top of my head. "I..." He was cut off by harsh, ripping sobs coming from his chest.

"Ben!" I said, moving my hands to his face this time, wiping his tears away. "Ben, why on earth are you crying for me?"

His dark eyes were teary, and glistening beautifully.

"Haylynn..." He said, another sob ripping through his chest. "Haylynn, I... No! No, not to you, too! No! This can't happen again!"

"What?"

"My dad abused my mom." He said, tears leaking from his eyes again. I wiped them away. My mouth was open in disbelief and hurt. I had brought this on. What was wrong with me?

"I'm sorry, Ben." I said. I truly was. What have I done, now?

"No, don't you dare apologize." He said fiercely. A chill ran through me.

"But..."

"No. It's _not_ you're fault. None of it is. Don't say sorry for what happened to me." He stated, hugging me closer.

"Did...did he hurt you...?" I stuttered.

"No." He said simply. I nodded. "But he hurt my mom, and I guess that kind of hurt me, too. To see someone so strong become so weak."

I understood. I used to think I was strong. But then, every time Seth would hit me, I became weaker and weaker. Strong didn't describe me anymore.

"I know what you mean." I mumbled.

He buried his face in my hair.

"I wish you didn't." He admitted. "Nothing like that should happen to anyone. Especially to _you_."

I felt tears coming again at the sound of sadness in his beautiful voice.

"Please, Haylynn, for me, stay strong, okay? Fight for it. I will be here for you always, alright? I promise I will."

Tears poured at the vow he had made. How could he say something like that? I barely even knew him.

But it didn't matter anyway. We had both been in very similar and very bad situations. That brought us together.

I was in love with Benjamin Taylor.

And by the way he was holding me, comforting me, soothing me, crying for me, I could tell he loved me, too.

I didn't know how long we had stood there, in each others arms, pouring out our long hidden secrets. But I didn't care. All that mattered to me was the fact that Ben was here. Holding me.

But then, too soon, the bell rang.

He lifted his head from my hair and smiled down at me with red, puffy eyes. I'm sure my eyes looked the same.

His eyes filled with adoration again, stroking my cheek with his fingertips.

"Wow." He whispered. "You're eyes get so blue after you cry. It's beautiful."

I blushed and leaned my head into his hand, completely content.

"Thanks." I said. "It usually happens a lot. After crying and when I'm really happy."

I wanted to comment on how amazing his eyes looked, so dark and mysterious. So _beautiful_, but I didn't. Not yet.

He took my hand and led me up the hall even further. We stopped at another room that had the words, "science room," written on it.

We walked inside and I was amazed at what I saw. It was like walking into a science museum. There were diagrams and models and posters everywhere. There were trinkets and old things and new things. It was awesome.

Ben's expression was amazed. He looked down at me with wide eyes, overjoyed by how I reacted to the science room.

"You like it?" He asked. Amusement in his voice.

I nodded.

"It's awesome!" I exclaimed.

He nodded and chuckled.

"I know." He said.

A huge smile was on my face. I was beaming for no reason at all. I didn't even like science. I just liked the room for some odd reason. It kind of reminded me of home. My old science room.

"Mr. West is probably the nicest teacher ever." Ben said, breaking me out of my trance. "He'll like you. He likes everyone. He's kind of a pack-rat, though." We laughed.

"No, it's cool. I had a teacher that was just like that." I said. He smiled at me.

"So, Haylynn, science room. Science room, Haylynn." He said, laughing a little. "Let's go outside."

"Outside?" I asked, looking into his amazing eyes.

"Yep." He said. "So we can talk. Privately."

I nodded and let him take my hand and lead me out an exit and into the bright sunlight.

It was still kind of a culture shock, the weather change. I was used to the cold and the dull grey skies and the rain. Here, though, it was sunny, warm, and beautiful. A gentle breeze came over us. I smiled. Maybe it wasn't so bad here, after all.

Ben led me to a little area behind the school. It was grassy, and it had a picnic table in the very center. There were trees in the background, and little flowers bloomed in the freshly mowed grass.

My smile grew at the sight of this.

"Wow." I said, amazement in my voice. "This is incredible."

Ben smiled down at me, his dark eyes glistening with happiness.

"I'm glad you like it." He murmured. "It's my favorite place to go when I need to think. Or to just, you know, hang out."

I nodded and I blushed at the way he held my hand even tighter.

"It's awesome." I said, smiling up at him, cheeks burning. "Really pretty, too."

He nodded and before I knew it, he was leading me to the little wooden picnic table.

He sat us both down, facing each other. His hand still firmly in mine. He gazed at me, the adoration back again. My blushed deepened, and his free hand was on my face.

He smiled his amazing smile at me.

"Haylynn," he started, "I want you to know that I will always be here for you, okay?"

I nodded.

"Okay." I said.

"No matter what. I'll always protect you. I won't let what happened to my mom happen to you, alright?"

"Okay." I whispered. "Thank you, Ben."

"No, Haylynn," He stated, tucking my head under his chin and taking deep, steady breaths in and out. "Thank _you_."

"For what?" I asked. What had I given him? I was just...me.

He chuckled disbelievingly and brought my face to his.

"For everything." He said, seriousness pouring from his tone and gleaming in his eyes. "Haylynn, I think you need to know this; you've given my life a lot of happiness and purpose. I love you. And I'm not just saying that. I really, truly love you."

Did I just hear what I think I heard? No, I couldn't have. I must be dreaming. There is _no_ way that Ben just told me he loved me...

But he _did_.

His eyes were searching mine for an answer, a reaction. He held my burning face in his hands, watching, waiting.

I looked away. I struggled to keep breathing correctly.

Ben. Benjamin Taylor. He loved _me._

"Haylynn?" He asked, trying to move my face so he could see my eyes. "Haylynn, are you okay? Did I say something wrong?"

I looked into his eyes, then. A sudden gush of confidence ran through me. For once, felt strong again.

"Ben," I began, watching as his face grew concerned with the shakiness of my voice.

"Yes?"

"You didn't say anything wrong." I informed, seeing his eyes lighten a little. "I just...I can't believe it."

"Can't believe what?" He asked.

"That someone like _you_ could love someone like _me_."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, hugging me closer to him. His lips were at my ear.

"Don't ever think that you aren't good enough." He said. Fierceness in his voice. "I don't deserve you. You are too good for anyone. _Anyone_. And the person who _does_ end up getting you..." he trailed off, pain taking over the fierceness. "Well, he's one lucky guy."

I looked up at his face, his eyes still shut. My heart broke for him.

"Ben." I said, putting my hands on his face. His eyes did not open. "Ben, I love you."

His eyes snapped open in shock. They were full of disbelief and happiness.

"Really?" He asked. "For real?"

I nodded, a smile placing itself on my lips.

"Oh my God!" He said, excitement in his tone. He stood up and took me with him, picking me up and spinning me around.

I giggled as he spun me. I felt so free. So very, very free.

When he stopped and put my feet on the ground, he still held me. He looked into my eyes and I looked into his.

His eyes were filled with love and passion, something I had never really seen.

"I love you." He murmured, his fingers intertwining with mine.

"I love you, too." I said. It felt nice to actually mean it.

We stood there for what seemed like hours, just looking into each other's eyes. Our fingers wound together. It was perfect.

_We_ were perfect.

He slowly placed his hand in my hair. I closed my eyes and slowly breathed in and out. Ben touching me was like nothing else.

But then his hand put the tiniest amount of pressure on the back of my head...

"Ouch!" I said, jumping back. I didn't mean to. It was instinct.

Ben's face was hurt and confused. His hand was frozen in the air where it had been on my head.

He slowly lowered his hand and scowled at it. His hands clenched into fists. Tears came to his eyes.

Ben hadn't done anything wrong. All he did was touch me. I loved the fact that he was touching me.

What happened was before I left, Seth had hit me. He had smashed my head into a wall. It was still bruised and sore from it. Ben didn't know.

"Haylynn..." He whispered. "Haylynn, I'm so sorry..."

"Ben!" I said, walking up closer to him. "No, Ben, you didn't do anything. You didn't know." I took a breath. "Seth, before I left, smashed my head against a wall..."

Ben's head snapped up to look at mine. He was in front of me within seconds, pushing me to him, examining the back of my injured head.

He gently parted my long brown hair and gasped at what he saw. Which was what I saw every day, too. A big, softball shaped bruise.

"Oh my God." Ben whispered. I could hear the tears in his voice. He was trying to hide it, but he couldn't. I hated the fact that this brought him pain, too. It wasn't fair to him.

"Don't feel bad, Ben." I mumbled. "It's not your fault."

"I'll kill him." He said, anger in his voice, now. Tears leaked from his beautiful eyes. "I'll find him and I'll kill him."

"Ben..."

"Is there any other marks? Or bruises? Or scars? Please tell me."

"Yes."

"Show them to me. Please."

I nodded and slowly lifted my shirt up to expose my stomach. There was a bruise, a big bruise, just to the right of my belly button.

Ben's eyes teared up more at the sight of this.

"Keep going."

I lifted my sleeves up my arms to expose the pale skin of my forearm. It was peppered with bruises the size of fingertips.

Ben shook his head and placed his hands on my hips, bringing my body closer.

He placed a tender kiss on my forehead and put his lips to my ear.

"I promise you, Haylynn," he started, his hands moving to wrap fully around my waist. "I will find him, and I will kill him."

I looked up at him, completely shocked by his statement. Would Ben actually do that?

For me?

It was hard to believe that he could kill anything. Let alone a human being. But...did he really care that much for me?

He was holding me close, whispering comforting things in my ear. I closed my eyes and found my answer.

Yes. He did care that much for me. Ben would protect me, hold me.

Kill for me.

I listened to the words he was whispering to me.

"I love you. You know I love you. I won't let anything happen to you. He can't hurt you again. I'm here. He can't have you. You're _mine_ now."

I smiled at the fact that I was his, even though I didn't know how such an impossible thing was possible. I opened my eyes and looked up at him through my lashes.

"I know." I responded, watching as his eyes turned from solid to liquid. "I'll always be yours. Always."

He hugged me impossibly closer and closed his eyes. A smile came to his lips.

"Good." He said. "Because if you weren't, I would probably be dead."

I shook my head.

"No." I argued. "No, I wouldn't let that happen."

He brought my face closer to his and let out a sigh, his eyes serious.

"Don't ever worry about me, okay?" He asked. "Worry about you. You take care of yourself. Not me. I'll take care of you, too. We both will."

I smiled up at him. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Benjamin Taylor...in love with a hick girl from Maine. Me. He was in love with me.

It was still as if I was in a dream.

But if it was, it was the one dream I never wanted to wake up from.

I rested my head on his chest, completely content. I could stay in this moment forever. The world around me could be on fire, or freezing over, and I wouldn't notice. Or care. As long as I was with him, I would be okay.

His arms were tight around me. He buried his face in my hair. I smiled and looked up at his amazing face. He smiled back, gently removing one of his arms from around my waist and brushing his fingertips across my cheek.

"Beautiful." He whispered, watching the blush color my face.

I looked away and smiled.

"Thanks." I said. I was so happy and so amazed and so overjoyed. Nothing could ruin this for me. Nothing.

He chuckled and pushed my head back to his chest.

"Anytime." He said. I could hear the smile in his voice. I was sure he could feel mine.

We stood there for a while in each others arms. Completely happy with just each other.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him, too. He was a lot taller than me, but I didn't care. He was perfect the way he was.

I felt him place kisses on the top of my head and then press his cheek where he kissed. I could tell he was being careful. He didn't want to hurt me again.

"Haylynn?" He asked in a careful, gentle, loving voice. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything." I assured him.

"Okay." He said. He took my face in his hands and brought it up so he could stare into my eyes. My freakishly bright blue eyes, that held nothing but love for him.

I hoped he could read them.

"What would you say," he started, not sure how to word his question. He took a deep breath. "What would you say if I kissed you right now?"

* * *

**Awwwwww! What do you think will happen??? Hahaha. Okay, remember to R&R!!! Reviews make me happy and I need happiness in my life. XD I hope you liked it!!! **

**love,**

**Smiley =D**


End file.
